Love Struck
by Tw1stedRose
Summary: A new ghost is loose in Amity Park. Her mission: to marry the ghost boy and become queen of the ghost zone. Will Danny overcome this challenge before it's too late, or will he give in to her controlling powers?
1. The Ghost Princess

-1-

_Note from Author: I'm pleased to say this is my first fanfiction, but I didn't write it alone. Me and a friend (DragAvaPhan from wrote this our Freshman year of High School, so it's been a couple years. I finally made a fanfic account and can post this. We ended up finishing it on Valentines Day of that school year and it took months to complete. We ended up passing a notebook in the hallways of school with the story in it. It took up 50 notebook pages and everyone called us crazy!!! We started writing it as a play, so we could act it out and make a mini movie of it, but we never did. I decided to keep it in play format, but I did make a few changes. This story takes place before "Phantom Planet". I now present to you "Love Struck". Enjoy!!!_

Scene 1

(A strange ghost is walking the street and talking to herself.)

Ghost: "Free! Free at last! After being trapped in my jewel necklace for 200 long years, I'm finally free! Now, I, the ghost princess, need to find a ghost to marry, so I can become the ghost queen and take over my father's throne. That hideous ghost man, Vlad Plasmious, freed me only to marry me and become ghost king. He's way to old-looking and I want a ghost that I can control. He wanted to control me! I finally got away from him. I rule my own way. I've hear rumors of a ghost boy who's half-ghost, half-human and goes to Amity High. He'll be easy to control. Tomorrow, I find him!!!"

(End of Scene 1)


	2. Legal Guardian

-2-

Scene 2

(Danny bursts through the front door after a long school day.)

Danny: "Mom, Dad, can I go over to…" (Jazz interrupts. Danny skids to a stop.)

Jazz: "Mom and Dad both went to a ghost-hunting convention. They won't be back for about a week, so I'm your legal guardian until then. And I'm requiring that you ask my permission before going anywhere. Now what were you going to ask me?"

Danny: (To himself, but Jazz overhears.) "Oh man, a day alone with you is like a week in the desert with a nuclear bomb about to hit me in the head. (To Jazz) Why wouldn't I know about this ghost-convention anyway?"

Jazz: "It was a last minute decision. You know how Dad is. He just found out about it today and wanted to get there on time. It won't be so bad with me as your guardian. Danny, you know I only have your…"

Jazz and Danny: "Best interest at heart."

Danny: "Yah, yah, yah! You're too overprotective."

Jazz: "Am not!" (Jazz has her shoulders hunched and fists clinched.)

Danny: (Turns his back on Jazz.) "Prove it."

Jazz: (Loosening her shoulders.) "How?"

Danny: "Let me go to Sam's birthday party, (has a smirk across his face) without asking me any questions about it." (Jazz's lips started quivering.)

Jazz: "Do you think after how you've treated me, I'm going to let you go? Where's it going to be? Who's going to be there? Will there be adult supervision? What are you eating or drinking there? How long is the party? Is it overnight? What is there…" (Danny interrupts.)

Danny: "Wah, wah, wah! I knew you couldn't do it. I knew you'd totally freak out! You let me fight ghosts!" (Jazz walks off steaming, and turns around.)

Jazz: "You didn't win, Danny. I'm still your guardian and you can't go anywhere without my permission." (She turns and walks up the stairs.)

Danny: "We'll see about that."

(End of Scene 2)

Scene 3

(Danny is laying on his bed when the phone rings.)

Danny: "Hello."

Sam: "Hey Danny, what's up?"

Danny: "Hey Sam."

Sam: "You coming to my party tonight? It's going to be retro!"

Danny: "About that…"

Sam: (hugging the phone cord) "You're not canceling on me, are you?"

Danny: "No, I'm not it's just that…What? You meant this whole thing to be a date?"

Sam: (blushing) "Oops, did I say cancel? I meant…leave me…I mean not come. Ha, ha! So, why can't you come? (Sam was trying to get Danny to forget what she had said.)

Danny: "Oh, well Jazz is 'Babysitting' me."

Sam: "Can't you just lock your door, pretend to be asleep, and use your ghost powers to come to my party?"

Danny: "You really don't know my sister, do you? She knows I have ghost powers, remember?"

Sam: "Oh, I forgot."

Jazz: (yelling in distance) "Danny!"

Danny: "Hold on a moment. (Yelling) Yeah, Jazz."

Jazz: "Danny, get off the phone, I need to make a phone call. Anyway, it's past your bedtime."

Danny: (yelling) "It's not my bedtime. Since when do I have a bedtime?"

Jazz: "It is when I'm in charge."

Danny: (yelling) "But Jazz…"

Jazz: "Don't but me."

Danny: (to Sam) "Did you hear everything? I'll try to find a way to come."

Sam: "Thanks Danny! You're the best. Too bad Tucker is ill. I'm actually surprised he's not trying to come anyway because I own that new videogame he's been wanting to play."

Danny: "I'm surprised too. It would be fun if Tucker was there…(embarrassed) I'm not saying it's not going to be fun. Parties are usually a disaster if Tucker is there."

Sam: "You better not."

Jazz: (Yelling) "Danny!"

Danny: "Bye, Sam!"

Sam: "Bye!" (Danny and Sam hung up the phones.)

Danny: (Yelling) "Jazz, this better be an important call!"

Jazz: "Oh, it was, the only reason I said that was to get you off the phone."

Danny: "I'm not talking to you."

Jazz: "Fine."

Danny: "Fine!"

Jazz: (to herself) "At least Danny didn't have time to plan his escape. Good thing I listened in on the conversation."

(Danny, mad at his sister, just decides to leave.)

Danny: "Going ghost!" (Danny flies to Sam's while forgetting to lock his door.)

(End of Scene 3)

Scene 4

(Danny flies into Sam's doorstep, changes back to normal, and rings the doorbell.)

Sam: (excited and hugging Danny) "Danny, you came!"

Danny: "I became extremely mad at Jazz, so I just left…Oops, I forgot to lock my door. I guess it doesn't matter."

Sam: "Hopefully she won't check on you. Thanks for coming!" (Danny and Sam go to Sam's room.) I invited the new girl because she was pretty lonely today, and I wanted to make her feel welcome."

Danny: "What was her name again?"

Sam: (slightly embarrassed) "I'm so stupid I forgot to ask."

Danny: (laughing) "What kind of person are you?…Kidding!"

Sam: "She should be here anytime."

Danny: "What are we going to do? (using a joking tone) Make a bad impression by saying, 'Hi! Glad you came; what's your name?' That would be embarrassing."

Sam: "Very funny, Danny!"

Danny: "I was just throwing out ideas. Well, what are we going to do?"

Sam: "You'll stay up here while I answer the door. We'll come upstairs and you'll introduce yourself."

Danny: "Sounds like a plan to me." (Sam's doorbell rings.)

Sam: "She's here!"

(End of Scene 4)


	3. The New Girl

-3-

Scene 5

(Sam opens the door.)

Sam: (Surprised) "Jazz?! What are you doing here?"

Jazz: "I came to see if Danny is here."

Sam: "Well, he isn't."

Jazz: "I only have Danny's…"

Jazz and Sam: "Best interest at heart."

Sam: "Aren't you taking this too far?"

Jazz: "I'm his legal guardian right now. It's my job to watch over him. Do you mind if I come in and see?"

Sam: (reluctantly) "Go ahead."

Jazz: (Yelling) "I know you're in here, Danny. Give up! You won't win."

Sam: (Irritated) "How many times do I have to tell you? He's not here. Leave me alone, it's my birthday."

Jazz: "Can I stay five minutes to wait and see if he comes. I believe he used his powers to get out of the house."

Sam: (reluctantly) "Well, if you insist, I have to go to my room…" (Sam walks to her room while Jazz secretly follows. Sam opens her door and hears footsteps behind her. She turns to see Jazz dart into another room.)

Sam: "Jazz, I know you followed. (Jazz rushes to Sam's room to find…nothing.) I told you, he's not here. Stop being so overprotective."

Jazz: "I guess you're right, I'll leave now. (Jazz walks out the door.) (to herself) Maybe he did stay home after all. I need to stop jumping to conclusions so quickly."

(End of Scene 5)

Scene 6

(Sam bursts through her bedroom door to find Danny.)

Sam: "Danny? But how?…you…I came in to warn you…Jazz…" (Danny interrupts.)

Danny: "I heard Jazz yell, so I became invisible and watched you and Jazz, using my ghost powers. I was here the whole time."

Sam: "I forgot for a moment that you were a ghost. It's a good thing you did, though."

Danny: "I should go home so Jazz won't stop by again."

Sam: "You're coming back, aren't you?"

Danny: "Yes, I'll be back. Going ghost!" (Danny flies home.)

(End of Scene 6)

Scene 7

(Danny flies to his room, becomes human again, gets in bed, and pretends to be asleep. Jazz walks in to find Danny sleeping…or she thinks.)

Jazz: (to herself) "He must have been in the bathroom. Maybe I am being too overprotective. I should have allowed him to attend Sam's party." (Jazz walks out. Danny goes ghost and flies back to Sam's house. While on the way, he spies the new girl on the doorstep looking at him! So, he enters through Sam's room.)

Danny: "You're guest of honor is here!"

Sam: "I thought it was my party?"

Danny: "I mean the new girl. She's at the door."

Sam: "Why didn't you just say so? You didn't have to make it so complicated."

Danny: "She looks Jazz's age."

Sam: "Well, that doesn't matter. (The doorbell rings.) You stay up here while I get the door." (Sam answers the door and brings the new girl upstairs. Danny sits and patiently waits until she comes up. The new girl wear black because she's a goth like Sam. She's wearing a necklace with a huge crystal on it.)

Danny: "Hi! I'm Danny Fenton."

New Girl: (Shyly) "I'm Christa. (Christa's eyes get wide.) Is there ghosts around here? I though I saw one on the way here."

Danny: "Don't be silly."

Sam: "You know ghosts aren't real." (She makes a quick glance to Danny.)

Christa: "I guess you're right. It was probably my imagination…"

Sam: "Well, what are we waiting for? This is a party. Let's play videogames!" (Sam was trying to break the silence.)

Christa: "That would be fun."

Danny: "Yeah, I'll, race you to the controls!"

Christa: (She's enjoying herself) "But, I don't know where they are!"

Sam: "Come on, I'll show you." (Danny, Sam, and Christa run to Sam's Basement to play videogames.)

(End of Scene 7)

Scene 8

(Danny, Sam, and Christa are sitting on Sam's Couch.)

Christa: "Do you have a bathroom?"

Sam: "Yeah, I'll show you were it is." (Sam takes Christa to the bathroom. When in the bathroom, Christa turns into a black, pink, and green ghost! She, then, looks into the mirror.)

Christa: "I need to know about the ghost I saw. He will be the one I marry to become queen. (Christa paces.) I don't want to be a princess any longer. I want to inherit my father's throne until he is revived. Sam and Danny seem to know more than they tell me. I need to know more! (Christa smacks her fists down on the sink.)…" (Meanwhile, Sam and Danny are deep in conversation.)

Danny: "Great, there may be another ghost hunter in the mist. Did you see how big her eyes got?"

Sam: "Don't be so negative. She was probably just scared when she saw you. I would be too…I mean if I didn't know you were a ghost."

Danny: "Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just being sarcastic."

Sam: "She's strange. I'll give you that. What kind of person asks, 'Do you have a bathroom?' inside someone's home?"

Danny: (laughing) "A person without a brain."

Sam: "Maybe there is something weird about her after all."

Danny: "Now who's being negative?"

Sam: (Thinking to herself.) "I made Danny think there was nothing wrong. Now he won't even believe me. I guess I'll have to figure this out by myself."

Danny: "Is there something wrong? All I said was 'Now who's being negative.' Christa is hit in the head and you know it."

Sam: "Let's drop it."

Danny: (Imitation of Christa in a shy, girly voice.) "Do you have a bathroom?"

Sam: "Ha, ha! Very amusing. Though, it's plain weird what she said. We may just be taking this too far."

Danny: "Well, who knows, let's face it, she's a ghost."

Sam: "Really?! Is your ghost sense telling you?"

Danny: "No, I was being sarcastic. Maybe she came from crazy land."

Sam: "Danny! Why don't we eat cake. Now, I don't want you to make her upset in any way. She's new. You haven't been acting yourself today. (yelling) Christa, are you almost done? We're about ready to cut the cake!"

Danny: (whispers) "About ready to cut the cheese?" (Danny was trying to make Sam regret inviting Christa over, who Danny doesn't like.)

Sam: "Danny!"

Danny: "Sam!"

Christa: (ghost voice) "Be…(shy voice) I mean be there in a sec."

Sam: "Stop acting so immature!" (Christa walks into the room, embarrassed, to join in for the cutting of the cake.)

Christa: "Who?! Me?! Sorry!" (Danny, Sam, and Christa cut and eat (cheese, I mean) cake.)

(End of Scene 8)


	4. Cupid's Arrow

-4-

Scene 9

(After they have finished the cake, Sam, Danny, and Christa start to talk again. Danny and Sam have been a little suspicious and staring at her a little too much.)

Christa: (uncomfortable because of the staring and silence) "I've got to go."

Sam: "Do you have to use the bathroom again?"

Christa: "No, I have to leave."

Sam: (embarrassed) "Oh, my bad. Ok, see you at school!"

Danny: "Bye!" (Sam opens the door, and Christa walks out. Then, Sam closes the door and walks over to Danny. Meanwhile, Christa has changed into a ghost.)

Christa: "I wonder what they thought of me. They seem to know something I don't. Why did they keep staring at me? Did they hear my rant from the bathroom? What if they did and think I'm a ghost? No, they probably would just think I'm weird and watch too much TV. I've got to spy on those two just in case." (Christa turns invisible and spies on Danny and Sam.)

Danny: "Why'd we invite her again?"

Sam: "Because she's new. Besides, she looked gothic."

Danny: "Well, don't do it again. I couldn't stand her. She's weird."

Sam: "Danny! How could you say that? It's my house. She was weird, though."

Danny: (reluctantly) "I guess I better go."

Sam: (Said in a different-from-normal way without eye contact.) "You better because you've caused enough trouble on my birthday. Bye!" (Danny walks out the door, looks around, and goes ghost.)

Danny: "Happy birthday again! (to himself) If you care. (to Sam) See you at school. Oh, did I mention happy birthday?"

Sam: (A smile passes through her face.) "Only a million times!"

Christa: (to herself) "What?! They thought I was weird and hated me? That's mean. That Paulina girl was right, though. Sam does hang around the ghost boy. The reason Danny always seems to be where the ghost boy appears is because he IS the ghost boy! But, Danny's the ghost boy?! How?! This is going to be tough as long as he likes that Sam girl. I must explore his home." (Danny has flown off home and gone back to bed. Meanwhile, Christa explores Danny's house only to find the ghost portal.)

(End of Scene 9)

Scene 10

(Christa is outside the ghost portal.)

Christa: "What's this?! A portal that leads to the ghost zone? This family is full of surprises. This could come in handy." (Christa disappears into the ghost zone after turning it on.)

(End of Scene 10)

Scene 11

(Christa returns with a strange ghost. This short ghost with curly gold hair is wearing wings and has a bow with some arrows. He's wearing pink boxers with read hearts on them, but no shirt.)

Christa: "Cupid, I need you to make someone fall in love with me."

Cupid: "Who?"

Christa: "His name is Danny Fenton."

Cupid: "Are you talking about the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, every female ghost likes. I've had thousands of girls come ask me to have him fall in love with them. None of which can direct me to him, only a few knew what he looked like, and nobody could pay me. So, I stopped taking requests for the ghost boy."

Christa: (smiling) "That's the one. I will be able to pay you."

Cupid: "Can you direct me to him? You'll need to pay me in advance."

Christa: "I'll show you were he is. Come with me." (Christa and Cupid go to Danny's bedroom and hover over his bed, talking in whispers.)

Cupid: "That's the ghost boy?! He's nothing but a puny human."

Christa: "Yes, that's him."

Cupid: "I've changed my mind."

Christa: (alarmed) "You won't make him fall in love with me?"

Cupid: (laughing) "What I meant was I'll do it free of charge, but, on one condition. (quickly) coughYou must agree to choose me over him if things don't work out…cough (changes subject) How could this…this…boy stop the most powerful ghosts?"

Christa: (sadly) "I don't know. He defeated my father…(excited) You'll make him fall in love with me for free? It must be my lucky day. Things were turn out ok for me and Danny. I'm sure, so I agree with your condition. Thanks, Cupid."

Cupid: "Yeah, yeah! Whatever your highness. (Bows) When do you want me to shoot him with a love arrow?"

Christa: "During school tomorrow. I'm dressing as a stupid, shy human."

Cupid: "I'll follow you around school. Can't Danny sense your presence?"

Christa: "Not as long as I wear this jewel." (Holds up necklace. Christa and Cupid make their plans.)

(End of Scene 11)

Scene 12

(Danny is at school and has just noticed Sam. He's in for a long day, though he doesn't know it yet.)

Danny: "Sam! Is tucker still ill?"

Sam: (Still mad at Danny) "Unfortunately, yes." (Danny's ghost sense activates.)

Danny: "Is that my ghost sense?"

Sam: "I don't see a ghost."

Danny: "I don't either. Oh, well, it's probably just a harmless ghost passing through because I don't hear any screams. (Danny and Sam go their separate ways to class. Cupid pops up and shoots Danny with an arrow as Christa walks by. Danny gives Christa the same puppy-love look he gives Paulina to Christa.) Hi Christa!"

Christa: "Hi!" (Danny sees Cupid laughing.)

Danny: "Um, I got to go. I'll see you later. We should hang out sometime."

Christa: "We should. See you!" (Danny rushes behind a tree.)

Danny: "Going ghost! (Danny flies out to fight Cupid.) Who are you?"

Cupid: "I'm Cupid, see ya! Have fun with love! It's a great feeling." (Cupid disappears in red smoke shaped like a heart.)

Christa: (yelling) "Hey, you're that ghost I saw!"

Danny: (pretending not to know her) "Who are you?"

Christa: "I'm Christa Phantom to be. Want to go out to eat?"

Danny: "Ew, go out to eat with you? Danny Phantom is um..too busy to date. What do you mean by Phantom to be? Bye. I'm out of here. (Danny flies behind a tree.) Did I just have feeling for Christa two minutes ago? Wait…Cupid…He didn't? No, he couldn't have hit me with a love arrow because I still don't like Christa. What did he mean by 'Have fun with love!'? I'm confused. (Danny returns normal and heads to class when he sees Christa and runs over.) (to Christa) Want to grab a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger, Christa? I never realized how pretty you really are until now." (Sam, who forgot to tell Danny something, had headed back and saw the whole fight with Danny and the ghost and came running only to catch Danny asking Christa out. She was confused.)

Christa: "Sure, got to go." (Christa goes to class.)

Sam: "What was that all about?"

Danny: "I'm in love with Christa." (A dreamy look is in his eyes.)

Sam: "She's too old for you. I thought you hated her."

Danny: "I changed my mind."

Sam: "You're sister won't approve of this."

Danny: "I don't care what my sister thinks."

Sam: "You're still mad at her, aren't you? Who was that ghost you were fighting?"

Danny: "What ghost?"

Sam: "Never mind." (Sam knew something was up. Danny and Sam again go their separate ways to class. Sam stops to talk to Jazz in whispers on her way.)

(End of Scene 12)

Scene 13

(Jazz just found out that Danny likes Christa.)

Jazz: "She's too old for you. And she's weird!"

Danny: "I don't care."

Jazz: "You're not going to the Nasty Burger with Christa. You can call her and tell her you're not coming."

Danny: "We'll see about that." (Danny marches to his room and locks the door. He then, goes ghost.)

Danny: "…Wait a sec., what was I thinking? Was I just going to go on a date with Christa? I'm crazy. What was I thinking? Who was the ghost I fought last time? I'm the one from crazy land! (changes human) I've got a date with Christa right now…Was I just thinking of canceling it? (goes ghost) Wait…I can't make up my mind. What am I thinking? (goes human) I want to meet Christa, but I seem to be having major mental issues, so I'll just stay home. (softly) Sorry Christa, I stood you up. (to himself) I need to clear my mind. (goes ghost and flies around outside for a few minutes not thinking about anything and comes back inside only to turn human again.) What was I just thinking five minutes ago? I forget. I'm losing my mind! I am from crazy land!"

(End of scene 13)


	5. An Unlikely Team

-5-

Scene 14

(The phone rings and Jazz answers it.)

Jazz: "Oh, hi Sam. I'll get Danny…"

Sam: (interrupts) "No, I wanted to talk to you about Danny."

Jazz: "Fire away!"

Sam: "Have you noticed Danny acting a little weird? He hated Christa, but now he's obsessed. He's been forgetting things, too. He couldn't remember the last ghost he fought."

Jazz: "For once I agree with you."

Sam: "You've got to keep him from going to the Nasty Burger with Christa."

Jazz: "I'll try. I don't think I can stop his ghost side. I can go get a Fenton Thermos…I thought he liked Paulina, Valerie, and Sa…"

Sam: "He does. Who was the last one?"

Jazz: "No one…he's coming…Bye! (hangs up the phone) That was close. (Danny comes down the stairs.) (to Danny) Did you call Christa and cancel your date?"

Danny: "What date? (dreamy look in his eyes) I was going on a date with Christa?!"

Jazz: (lying) "No, she cancelled it. (to herself) I shouldn't have said anything."

Danny: "We'll have to reschedule it."

Jazz: "She said she hated you."

Danny: "I don't believe you. You asked me if I cancelled it. I'll talk to her at school…I don't think it's cancelled. Where was it at? I'm going."

Jazz: "No you're not. It's best that you stood her up. (She pulls a Fhenton thermos out.) You've got a one-way ticket to thermos world. (She suck Danny into it.) He is forgetting things. I'm talking to all his friends at school tomorrow. (Looks at thermos and laughs) Seems like Danny is always getting sucked into a thermos when I try to help him."

(End of Scene 14)

Scene 15

(Christa is waiting at the Nasty Burger.)

Christa: "Where is he? He's supposed to be here. He's twenty minutes late. I'm going to get Cupid for this. He probably has something to do with it." (Christa flies off to find Cupid.)

(End of Scene 15)

Scene 16

(Christa is talking to Cupid while hovering over the absent Danny's bed.)

Christa: "Why isn't your arrow working full time? He's been forgetting what he's doing when he changes from ghost to human."

Cupid: "I don't know…it's never happened before…Wait a minute. He's only half-ghost. I'll have to shoot his ghost half. The arrow only works on his human side, so his feelings and mind are messed up whenever he changes. This has never happened before…Ember used to brag about her guitar. I remember her saying her love music worked on Danny. It had to work on both his forms because the spell only broke when Sam kissed Dash. My arrow must disappear with his human half when he turns ghost until he's back to normal. I'll admit, I used a human love arrow because I didn't believe he was part ghost…"

Christa: "Well, hurry up…"

(End of Scene 16)

Scene 17

(Danny's at school talking to Christa when he sees Cupid.)

Danny: "Got to go. (Danny races to the bathroom and comes back a ghost to fight Cupid.) So, we meet again, Cupid."

Cupid: "You remembered me."

Christa: "You hoo…Ghost boy!" (Danny looks down long enough for Cupid to shoot an arrow. Cupid disappears in a cloud of red smoke.)

Danny: "Not her again! (is shot) (turns) Where'd the ghost go?"

Christa: "Ghost boy!"

Danny: (dreamy look) "Hi Chris…I mean whoever you are…" (Danny flies off and changes back. Sam has been secretly watching.)

Sam: (to herself) "That ghost…He looks like…the bow and arrows…Cupid! That's why Danny has been acting so strange…I need a plan. Tucker can't help. But what about Christa? Maybe she's a ghost! I'll need to get some equipment from Danny's house. Good thing his parents aren't home." (Sam rushes off to make her plans.)

(End of Scene 17)

Scene 18

(Jazz is trying her hardest to find information about Danny until she comes across Paulina at her locker.)

Jazz: "Hi, Paulina, that's a bunch of Danny Phantom stuff you've got. You must really like him."

Paulina: (embarrassed) "He's the best and the cutest! He saved my life."

Jazz: "Listen, have you noticed anything weird about Danny?"

Paulina: "Inviso-Bill? No. He's been saving the city as usual I guess."

Jazz: "I mean my brother."

Paulina: "That loser? He no where near matches Inviso-Bill. He's been hanging around Christa lately. I think they're dating. She is so strange. They make a perfect couple…two losers. Well, she didn't know we had bathrooms, and she also didn't know how to use a pencil! What a loser! I got to go to class."

Jazz: "Thanks for the info.! (to herself) Danny has a strange life." (Jazz rushes off.)

(End of Scene 18)

Scene 19

(Desperate, Jazz listens in on a phone conversation between Danny and Sam.)

Sam: "A ghost named Cupid made you fall in love with Christa. I'm coming over to help you."

Danny: "Nonsense, (dreamy voice) we were meant to be."

Sam: "That's what you said about Paulina and Valerie." (Excited, Jazz hangs up the phone with a brilliant plan.)

Jazz: "I'll fight the ghost if Sam will help me. I need to know more about this Christa person first. She seems to be behind everything. Danny has been acting very strange since she showed up."

(End of Scene 19)

Scene 20

(Sam arrives at Fenton Works and walks through the door only to be abducted by Jazz and rushed to Jazz's room who then shuts the door all before Danny can even get the slightest clue that Sam is there.)

Sam: "What is all this about?"

Jazz: "I listened in on your conversation with Danny and I need your help. Now, why would Cupid be after Danny and Christa?"

Sam: "You've got me. You seriously need to stop meddling."

Jazz: "Sometimes I have to. I don't want anything bad to happen to my little brother."

Sam: "This has happened before…A ghost named Ember made Danny fall in love with me."

Jazz: "I remember Ember, I think. Was that the crazy blue-haired rockstar? What happened?"

Sam: "Yes, that's Ember. Her spell from her guitar was supposed to affect me, too, but it didn't…"

Jazz: (interrupts) "Are you sure it didn't work? I know you like Danny. I can tell. You two lovebirds are adorable together."

Sam: "We're not lovebirds! The music was supposed to make us MADLY in love with each other. Danny acted ridiculous under that spell and went so far as to warship my pictures! I finally snapped Danny out of it by breaking his heart. I kissed Dash. That was so disgusting! I still feel chills thinking about it. Even though the spell was broken, Danny still felt angry about me breaking his heart."

Jazz: "That's it, we can get someone, a guy I mean, to kiss Christa in front of Danny to break his heart and the spell."

Sam: (yelling) "Brilliant!" (Danny overhears this.)

Danny: (yelling) "Is that you Sam? I told you I don't need any help."

Sam: "Whatever, I'm leaving. See you Jazz! I'll stop by tomorrow to talk to you. Right now, I've got to talk to Danny. That's why I came over isn't it?"

(End of Scene 20)


	6. The Next Level

-6-

Scene 21

(Sam and Jazz meet to discuss their plans.)

Sam: "What if Christa is a ghost? Then our plan wouldn't work."

Jazz: "We'll need some ghost-hunting equipment and lots of it just in case. I don't think Christa is a ghost. But if she is, we'll need some equipment. (Jazz and Sam walk down to her dad's lab.) Dad's been working on some new inventions. I think they might just help."

Sam: "Let's just grab some stuff and go."

(End of Scene 21)

Scene 22

(Now, it's the next day at school, lunch time, and Jazz and Sam are sitting together talking their plan over one more time.)

Sam: "So…You jump out and create a diversion and I…"

Jazz: (interrupts) "You, you push Quan. That's all you have to do."

Sam: "Got it (Sam was taking a bite out of her veggi pizza.), but what about Christa?"

Jazz: "What do you mean?"

Sam: "Well, how are we going to get her into position? And what about Danny? We have to get him to…"

Jazz: (interrupts) "I've got it all covered. Just cool down. (sighs) If it wasn't for school, I would've kept him in the thermos all this time. (stares at something approaching) Look, there's Christa! She's skipping lunch." (Christa walks by and notices Jazz and Sam staring at her. Now, Christa makes her own plans and talks to herself so nobody can hear.)

Christa: "Looks like Jazz and Sam know something is up. Danny told me that his parents make ghost-hunting equipment and I know for a fact that Sam knows Danny is a ghost. I need complete control over Danny. Right now he's only in love with me, so I don't have complete control over him. I need complete control over Danny! I know! I'll use my necklace. Only I can control its powers. I know I can use it to control humans, but not ghosts. But, Danny is only half-ghost. What if he were to keep a piece of the jewel? Maybe I can control Danny by giving him a piece of it. I'll make it into a ring to test out my theory. My powers might be enhanced if the target himself holds part of it instead of me keeping the whole thing. After all, I don't know everything about it yet. Dad didn't have a chance to explain it… I'll give it to him tomorrow. I better get to work. In the meantime…" (Christa rushes off somewhere nearby.) (Back to Jazz and Sam.)

Jazz: "Christa makes me sooo mad! First, she steals my brother through the power of a strange ghost named Cupid. Now, she won't even stay in one place."

Sam: "What is she supposed to do? Stand out in the open and say, 'Here I am, come and get me!'?"

Jazz: "I'm tired of your smart-alit remarks. I don't know why Danny even hangs out with you!" (While Jazz and Sam continue their spat, the screen turns to Christa who is hiding behind a wall.)

Christa: "Phase one of my plan is complete. Now that those two are fighting, they'll be out of my way. It cost me a little bit of my time to control them long enough to start a fight, but it was worth it. Now I can make them fight for a long time. (Christa looks at her watch.) It's almost time for my next date with Danny. This one will be one he'll never remember!" (she says laughing) (She flies off to the Nasty Burger.)

(End of Scene 22)

Scene 23

(Takes place at the Nasty Burger.)

Christa: "Danny, sweetie I've been thinking and well…I know this is kind of fast, but can we take our relationship to another level?"

Danny: (a dazed look in his eyes) "Sure. What level?"

Christa: "Oh say…marriage?"

Danny: "What?! Listen, I like you…no…I love you but…" (As Danny starts to speak, Christa takes out her ring.)

Christa: "You will marry me?" (She says as she places the ring in his hand and closes his finger over it. The ring starts to glow.)

Danny: "I will marry you." (He said as if he were a zombie.)

Christa: "Perfect! (to herself) It does work just as I thought. (to Danny) That's a good ghost-boy. We shall rule the ghost zone together! Now, follow me, we've got work to do."

(End of Scene 23)

Scene 24

(Back to Jazz and Sam. Christa had stopped controlling them, but they still had been under her influence and arguing for a while afterwards. They are just now coming out of their daze which apparently they don't remember.)

Jazz: "What happened? (She is holding her head.) And where's Danny? And where is Christa always going to?"

Sam: "Danny always acts like that around other people, always disappearing when he has to go ghost, so there's not a doubt in my mind that she's a ghost."

Jazz: "So where did she go?"

Sam: "I don't know." (The two of them see Mr. Lancer so they walk up to him to ask.)

Jazz: "Excuse me, but do you know the new girl who's about yay big and has pink and black hair?"

Mr. Lancer: "You mean Christa Pariah?"

Jazz: "Yeah, do you know where she went?"

Mr. Lancer: "Yes, she took out the door twenty minutes ago."

Jazz: "What?! Twenty minutes?! Sam did you hear that? We were out for…" (She turns around to see Sam deep in thought.)

Sam: "Pariah, Pariah, where have I heard that before?"

Jazz: "Who cares. We gotta find Danny."

Sam: "That's it!" (Jazz jumps.)

Jazz: "Don't scare me like that. And what's it?"

Sam: "Pariah Dark is the name of the Ghost King Danny fought when he knew Valarie had the King's ring."

Jazz: "So Christa is…"

Sam: "She's his daughter and she's come to avenge him."

Jazz: "Oh, no: What if she's been doing something horrible to Danny for the past twenty minutes?" (Jazz continues her "What ifs" in the background.)

Sam: "Ok, Jazz is completely loco. So, it's up to me!" (Sam leaves. Jazz turns around to find Sam gone.)

Jazz: "Now she has Sam too!"

(End of Scene 24)


	7. The Power of the Heart

-7-

Scene 25

(Meanwhile, in the ghost zone's biggest kingdom…)

Christa: "No, no, no! The flowers go on each side of the steps. This wedding has to be perfect. Do I have to do everything myself?"

Servant #1: (fearfully) "No, no your highness."

Christa: "Then why are they still there?" (She yelled kicking the flower pot over.)

Servant #1: "But your highness…" (Christa's fists are glowing.)

Servant #2: (Goes over to Servant #1 who is kneeling before Christa) "Don't mess with her. (He interrupts in a whisper.) (to Christa) We're on it your highness." (He helps servant #1 up.)

Christa: "Where is my groom, Cupid? We can't have a wedding without him." (Cupid is floating behind her.)

Cupid: "Your servants are still measuring him to know what size suit to get him." (Christa goes over to a stand and picks up a picture of her father.)

Christa: "My father's plan will be finished. Make sure no one comes in here without an invitation."

Cupid: "Yes, your highness."

(End of Scene 25)

Scene 26

(Back to Sam who is now outside Christa's ghost zone mansion.)

Sam: "I'm so glad Frostbite let me borrow his map of the ghost zone so I could find this place. I've made sure I have the green earrings in that Danny gave me. They might come in handy if Cupid tries to shoot me with an arrow or someone tries to control me. Now I just have to find out which room Danny is in. (She looks around for a place to see when she spots a tree leading to a window in the mansion.) That'll do. (She climbs up and looks through binoculars to see Danny.) What luck…I'm going in!" (She prepares to go into the room where Danny is while keeping out of sight from servants.)

Servant #3: "Hold your arms out Sir." (Danny obeys. Christa then walks in.)

Danny: "I'm thirsty and tired of holding my arms out."

Christa: "Servant! (Servant #1 comes over.) is this any way to treat my husband-to-be and your future King? (to Danny) Danny, dear, what would you like to drink?"

Danny: "Mountain Dew, please."

Christa: "Well, (She directs toward Servant #3.) Don't just stand there. Get going!" (She fires balls of green power at him, and he stumbles out of the room. Christa closes the room door and now they are alone.)

Christa: (Walks away from Danny.) "Isn't it bad luck for a groom to see his bride before the wedding? Well, not in the ghost zone. Our weddings are a little bit different. (Turns toward Danny.) The way you treated the servants…What was that all about?"

Danny: "What do you mean?"

Christa: "You know, saying 'please' to those idiots. Around here, you show them you have the power, but you'll get the hang of it soon…" (She hugs Danny and lays her head on his chest, when all of a sudden Sam bursts through the window.)

Sam: "I can't take much more of this! That's far enough, Christa! Or should I say Christa Pariah? Christa Phantom or even Christa Fenton would just sound soo wrong!"

Christa: "You! First off, it's Christa Dark. I used Pariah as my last name just while I was attending that stupid school of yours. Secondly, I was thinking more of Danny Dark. Third, I have something you can not beat!"

Sam: "Oh yeah, what?"

Christa: "Ghost boy, attack!" (Danny's eyes glow red and he flies toward Sam, fists ready to punch.)

(End of Scene 26)

Scene 27

Sam: "Oh, crud! (Sam is knocked into the back wall. She looks up at Danny from the floor.) Danny, why are you doing this?" (Tears are in her eyes. Danny's eyes flicker back to normal.)

Danny: (confused) "I…I'm sorry, Sam. Are you alright?"

Christa: "What?! No, no! You're under my control even if you are part ghost." (She closes her eyes while her necklace glows and, shortly after, Danny's ring glows and his eyes turn red again. Sam is up off the floor and now believes that Christa is controlling Danny with her mind.)

Sam: "She's controlling Danny with her mind! Also, there's something up with that ring of his and the necklace. If that's true, then why was he able to take control of himself that easily?" (Danny flies toward Sam again only to see the BOO-merang fly over his head before he is snagged by the Fenton Fisher. Sam, who was covering her head with her hands, looks up to see Jazz.)

Sam: "Jazz! Out of your mental crisis I see."

Jazz: "Yep, and just in time to see what had happened the first time."

Sam: "Yeah, but do you know how Danny was able to control himself. I mean nothing is more powerful then the mind. And, how did you find me?"

Jazz: "I used the BOO-merang to locate Danny. To answer your first question, I wouldn't say that."

Sam: "What do you mean?"

Jazz: "The heart is more powerful. What I'm trying to say is…Danny, he…loves you." (Sam has a surprised but pleased look on her face and is blushing.)

Christa: "What a lovely reunion! Too bad it ends here. I have the power to control humans, you know. (She closes her eyes to concentrate.) What?! Why isn't this working?"

Sam: "It's because of my earrings."

Jazz: "And I'm wearing the Specter Deflector. (shocked look) Oh, no…!"

Sam: "What?"

Jazz: "I didn't bring a thermos with me!"

Sam: "I don't have one either."

Jazz: "We'll have to go back and get one." (Sam and Jazz quickly leave.)

(End of Scene 27)

Scene 28

(Back at Fhenton Works.)

Sam: "The heart is more powerful?" (Sam has a vision of her crying and pleading with Danny who breaks free from Christa's spell.)

Jazz: "Ok, give me the 411."

Sam: "Well, Christa is controlling him with mind powers and…"

Jazz: (interrupts) "You mean telekinesis."

Sam: "Whatever, we don't have much time. Danny is doing the best he can to resist, but he can't hold up for long. Now listen, the only was we can get her to stop is by removing that ring on his finger, I think, or destroying her necklace. Once we do that, Danny will no doubt be on our side and we all can get Christa."

Jazz: "Oh and how we gonna do dat? (Mimicking Sam.) Just walk up to'em and say, 'Hey, Danny, let me take that there ring your fiancé gave to you."

Sam: "Now who's the smart one? We don't have time for this. Oh, and please don't do that again. It was kind of scary."

Jazz: "We need a good plan. Danny won't voluntarily give up the ring."

Sam: "No, really? What if we used the ghost shield? We can kick Christa out and she won't be able to come in."

Jazz: "How are we going to stop Danny?"

Sam: "When we fought the Ghost King, the other ghosts helped."

Jazz: "Nice. Will it actually work?"

Sam: "No. They won't listen to me. They barely will listen to Danny. Hint: They're his enemies."

Jazz: "Why did you even mention it, if it won't work?"

Sam: "Just throwing out ideas. Do you have a plan?"

Jazz: "I'm not a ghost hunter. I'm a reserve member of Team Phantom."

Sam: "As of right now, you are an important member."

Jazz: (eyes light up) "Really?!"

Sam: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jazz: "Since I'm a member, I will try harder to come up with a plan."

Sam: "That's what we've been trying to do for the last twenty minutes. It hasn't worked."

Jazz: "Well, with my brains and your ghost-fighting experience, surely we can come up with an effective plan."

Sam: "Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, wait, the suit is gone we used to defeat the Ghost King."

Jazz: "Oh, that, Danny and I made it self-destruct when we battled Vlad."

Sam: "Thanks for telling me. I just remembered. Danny has been controlled before. Circus Gothica. Never mind."

Jazz: "Remember that Ember you told me about?"

Sam: "Yeah, Danny wasn't the only one controlled. We used Tucker to snap everyone out of Ember's control; however, this is different. We need to try something new."

Jazz: (Evil look) "Maybe you could kiss Danny?"

Sam: (blushing while looking down) "If it comes to that…I guess…I could."

Jazz: "Wait! Christa's servants! They didn't look happy. Maybe we could convince them…to help us…or we could get her to hire a new servant?…like Paulina!"

Sam: "…Paulina?! What?!"

Jazz: "Yes, she likes the ghost boy. We could get Christa to hire her as a make-up artist."

Sam: "Great idea! One problem…Humans don't just show up in the Ghost Zone applying for a job, especially Paulina! (sarcastic) Other than that it just might work. (evil grin) On the other hand, I would enjoy seeing Paulina suffer! Mwahahaha! It could act as a distraction. Of course Christa would know we sent her…but she wouldn't know our plan…She would be confused…She would think we sent Paulina to get information on the mansion and the wedding…While she's taking care of that, I could sneak in to talk to Danny."

Jazz: "Great! I'll go talk to her!" (Jazz rushes off to find Paulina.)

Sam: "Wait! I didn't mean that…I was just talking evil! You know I hate Paulina. This won't work and we'll only succeed in getting Paulina killed! We could get a different distraction! (to herself) Too late. Once Jazz is set on something, I can't stop her."

(End of Scene 28)


	8. A MakeUp Artist

-8-

Scene 29

(Jazz is talking to Paulina whom she literally ran into at the Nasty Burger.)

Jazz: "Paulina, I need your help. This may sound strange…well it is strange. I have been fighting ghosts like my parents. (embarrassed) Not with them, though. I know the ghost boy is good. (faster) He's in trouble. You're our only chance. We need your make-up skills to help…"

Paulina: (interrupts) "Slow down. Can't you see I'm busy putting on my make-up? Meet me outside in five minutes. I want to talk to those cute guys over there."

Jazz: "Ok." (Jazz walks outside.)

(End of Scene 29)

Scene 30

(Jazz meets Paulina outside the Nasty Burger.)

Paulina: "So, the ghost boy is in trouble? You want ME to help?"

Jazz: "Yes, so will you help us?"

Paulina: "I don't like danger, but it involves the ghost boy whom I love. I might just help if…"

Jazz: (impatiently) "If what?"

Paulina: "If you hook me up with him. You seem to know him well."

Jazz: (to herself) "Why does she have to be so complicated? (to Paulina) I'll see what I can do."

Paulina: "You've got your self a deal. (eyes light up) I'm going to go on a date with the ghost boy! So, what do I do?"

Jazz: "Just follow me."

(Jazz, Paulina, and Sam are back outside Christa's mansion. They're all in the vehicle that Danny uses when traveling through the ghost zone.)

Paulina: "You didn't tell me SHE (points to Sam) would be here."

Sam: "I'm not very fond of you either."

Paulina: "What, is your loser friend, Danny, here?"

Sam: "No. He's with his parents at some convention. What's it to you?"

Jazz: "Guys, shhhhh."

Paulina: "Ok, so what's the plan again?"

Jazz: "You have to apply for the ghosts' make-up artist."

Paulina: "Wait a minute…I have to go in there? (she said pointing to the mansion.) But, it's soooo creepy! Are you sure I'm not on one of those TV shows?"

Sam: "Ok, miss goody two-shoes. I'll go!"

Jazz: "Sam! No, your not good with make-up except dark colors. Plus, you're an experienced ghost-hunter."

Sam: "This is the mansion of an evil ghost. They love darkness. Besides, Paulina is too scared. Who cares if I'm an experienced ghost-hunter."

Paulina: "I'll do it…for the ghost boy…Inviso-Bill."

Sam: "Are you sure? Maybe I could date him if I save him."

Paulina: (quickly) "I'll do it. That's my final answer."

Sam: "Go ahead in."

Paulina: "What exactly do I do?"

Jazz: "You go up and ask for the ghost in charge of the wedding…"

Paulina: (interrupts) "It's a wedding?!"

Jazz: "That's why we need to save him. There's a chance the world could be controlled by ghosts if we don't stop the wedding. The ring needs taken off the ghost boy's finger."

Paulina: "I guess I'm in. Could you continue with my instructions, please?"

Jazz: "You tell the ghost in charge you would like to be a make-up artist for the wedding."

Paulina: "I know I'll get stuck on what to say."

Jazz: "That's why you use your headphones."

Paulina: "What headphones?!"

Jazz: "Sam! Did you forget to give Paulina her communication device?"

Sam: "Ooopsie! My bad. (sarcastic) Did I forget?" (Sam hands Paulina the communication device.)

Jazz: "Tell Paulina how to use it."

Sam: "You turn it on here and you don't have to worry about the rest."

Jazz: "Sam, where's the camera?"

Sam: "Here it is. Turn it on with this button. We can track what you're doing."

Jazz: "Paulina, are you ready?"

Paulina: "I think. Here I go."

Jazz: "Good luck." (Paulina enters the mansion. Jazz turns on the screen to track Paulina's progress.)

Sam: "I…feel…like…I'm…happy! This could be the end of Paulina!"

Jazz: "I hope she's ok. Hopefully, Paulina won't be controlled by Christa."

Sam: "Did you have to say yes to hooking Paulina up with Danny? I hate that. (Blushes) Besides, there's tons of danger Danny could face running around Amity Park as a ghost. His parents, Valerie…"

Jazz: "Valerie?!"

Sam: "Yeah, she's a ghost hunter. (changes subject) I feel so stupid hooking Paulina up with my best friend, (to herself) whom I like."

Jazz: "It's for Danny. I just hope Paulina doesn't put two and two together. It's right in front of her the fact that Danny is the ghost boy."

Sam: "Speaking of Paulina, I hope she didn't hear our conversation."  
Jazz: "Oops, I forgot to turn the sound on. Paulina could be needing us right now…"

Sam: "I shouldn't have spoken." (Jazz turns on the sound.)

(End of Scene 30)

Scene 31

(Paulina is in the mansion.)

Paulina: "I hate creepy places. I just need to think about the ghost boy. He's so hot! I can't wait to tell all of my friends. I hope Jazz and Sam didn't hear me. (Paulina sees a ghost.) Excuse me, I would like to apply for the make-up artist for this wedding."

Servant #1: "I don't know if we need one. You'll have to speak with my master. Right this way." (Servant #1 leads Paulina up to Christa.)

Christa: "Paulina, how nice of you to visit."

Paulina: "I want to be your make-up artist. Wait, how do you know my name?"

Christa: "Lucky guess. No, let's just say we're old friends. Now, you want to be my make-up artist?"

Paulina: "Yes, please."

(End of Scene 31)

Scene 32

(Sam and Jazz are still arguing.)

Sam: "Paulina seems to be doing fine."

Jazz: "In your standards. You don't like Paulina."

Sam: "I don't like Valerie either."

Jazz: "You have a reason. She's a ghost-hunter. What are you, jealous? Wait a sec…Paulina is talking to Christa."

Sam: "So."

Jazz: "So, we have to watch."

(End of Scene 32)


	9. The Wedding

-9-

Scene 33

(Scene switches back to Christa and Paulina.)

Christa: "Well then, follow (She spots the recording device and pauses for a moment. She decides to pretend not to see.) me. (She takes Paulina to a room full of guards.) Now, where did you get that?"

Paulina: (Pretending not to know.) "Get what?"

Christa: (Knocks Paulina against the wall with her ghost powers.) "Don't play dumb, the recording device."

Paulina: (Whispering) "Guys, guys, come in, she knows. Do you read me? Over."

Jazz: (Through device) "We hear you loud and clear. What can we do to help?"

Paulina: (Screaming) "GET ME OUT OF…" (The signal is lost.)

Jazz: (Scene goes to Jazz and Sam.) "Paulina, can you hear me? Paulina?" (Jazz is turning knobs and pushing buttons trying to get some sort of signal back.)

Sam: "I knew she was too scared."

Jazz: "She's doing the best she can. How would you like to be trapped in there by yourself with a million ghosts that want to tear you to shreds?"

Sam: "I've been in the same situation a couple times before."

Jazz: "Right, and you never get out of it by yourself. You relied completely on Danny. She can't even rely on Danny this time. He's being contro…"

Sam: (Interrupts while yelling) "I know, I know! Don't try to make me feel sorry for her. I'll go in."

Jazz: "So will I, using the Fenton Peeler."

Sam: "What can I use?"

Jazz: "Here's the Fenton Fisher."

Sam: "Ok, I guess this will do. Now all we need is a plan."

Jazz: (Looking at the mansion) "You enter through the highest window and make your way down to the ball room, I'm sure that's where they are holding the wedding. Every mansion has to have one. Once you're there, try snooping around, and see if you can find her necklace."

Sam: "And what will you do?"

Jazz: "I will slip in the front and try to find Paulina. Once I do, I'll meet you in the ball room. It would be nice if we had a map, though."

Sam: "Leave it to me. (Sam gets out her cell phone.) Tucker and Danny were exploring the Ghost Zone about a week ago using Frostbite's map. They were trying to map different locations, and they may have found this mansion. I'm sure it was abandoned before, or we would've known sooner. (Talks in phone.) Hey Tuck, it's Sam."

Tucker: (through phone) "Oh, hi Sam."

Sam: "When you were exploring the Ghost Zone the other day, did you happen to explore the Pariah's mansion? And, if so, did you happen to map the building?"

Tucker: "Actually, yes and yes. Danny and I just had to explore a mansion that big."

Sam: "Can you download a map of the Pariah mansion?"

Tucker: "Sure, but it will take some time."

Sam: "When you find it, send it to mine and Jazz's cell phones."

Tucker: "Ok, Sam. Why?"

Sam: "We wanted to explore it…Thanks Tucker, hope you get better soon."

Tucker: "Thanks, bye."

Sam: "Bye. (Sam hangs up the phone and talks to Jazz.) Alright, let's go."

Jazz: "Wait! We need some form of communication instead of just using our cell phones."

Sam: "Ok, then get the head phone/microphone combo, and let's go." (Sam climbs a tree and throws some fishing line up to the highest window. She climbs up and drops into what looks like the ball room.)

Jazz: (speaking through microphone) "What do you see?"

Sam: "It's dark, but I think I have a flashlight in my backpack." (She bends down to open her backpack when the door opens. Sam hides against a wall. Christa enters.)

Christa: (to guard #1) "This must remain secret. Put it somewhere safe."

Guard #1: "Yes, my queen." (He says this as he takes the necklace from Christa. He goes out of the room with Christa close behind. Sam follows in the shadows into a hallway. Christa takes a different path then the guard.)

Sam: (on microphone to Jazz) "I found the necklace. How are you doing?"

Jazz: "I found Paulina, but she's locked up and I'm trying to find something to pick the lock with."

Sam: (Now following Guard #1) "Once I free Danny, he'll free Paulina if you can't get the lock." (Sam watches Guard #1 put the necklace in a drawer and leaves. A minute later, Sam opens the drawer.)

Sam: "This is it huh? Who knew a piece of jewelry could do all this. Only one thing to do now. (She takes the necklace and smashes it on the floor and collects the pieces with a Fenton thermos. Meanwhile…the scene switches to the room where Danny is being kept.)

Danny: "What the heck? Where am I?" (Scene switches back to Sam.)

Sam: (to Jazz through microphone) "The necklace is smashed, but Danny won't know anything. I'm going to go find him."

Jazz: "Ok."

Sam: "I hate to say this, but tell Paulina the ghost boy is on his way. I'm sure she'd want to know."

Jazz: "Ok."

Sam: "I was being sarcastic. (Sam's phone rings and she answers it.) Hello?"

Tucker: "Hey Sam, it's Tucker. I found you a map. It should be coming through any second."

Sam: "Thanks, gotta go. (Hangs up and the map is on her cell phone. She looks at the map, and she notices a large bed room close to where she's standing.) I'm sure Danny might be in this room! (She enters room.) It's empty. (Looks at map again.) Let's try another room. (She runs up some stairs and turns a corner. She enters a room to see Danny sitting on a bed.) Danny!"

Danny: "Sam? Oh, it's nice to see a friendly face. I don't know where I am. What's going on?"

Sam: "A ghost girl has been controlling you with the smashed necklace in this." (She holds up the Fhenton thermos.)

Danny: "What exactly is the necklace?"

Sam: "I think it's some sort of love orb. You see she's King Pariah's daughter, and she wanted to marry you so she could become queen and take her father's place."

Danny: "So, what are we going to do? She still thinks she's controlling me."

Sam: "I know, but…wait she still thinks you love her! This is perfect!"

Danny: "How is this perfect? I'm about to get married to a ghost girl I don't like."

Sam: "Danny don't you see? You can use this against her." (They hear someone coming up the stairs.)

Danny: "What do I do?"

Sam: (She hides in a closet and whispers.) "Just pretend you lover her and don't disagree with anything she says. Here. (She says while tossing him a thermos.) Use it when she least expects it."

(End of Scene 33)

Scene 34

(Christa enters.)

Christa: "Hello darling."

Sam: (to herself) "I'm about ready to puke."

Danny: "Oh, hello."

Christa: "Why don't you come downstairs? The weddings about to begin."

Danny: "Ok, be down in a minute."

Christa: "You know, I want this wedding to be perfect, so I added both human and ghost traditions. We'll recite the vowels, kiss (Danny flinches), and sign the eternity contract. Then we'll be husband and wife for all eternity, both in the ghost zone and human world!"

Danny: (nervously) "Can't wait. (He said shoving her out the door.) I'll see you in a few minutes. (to himself) Glad she's gone. (to Sam) Ok, we're alone, so you can come out now. (Sam comes out and joins Danny.) So, what do we do?"

Sam: "I've got a plan."

(End of scene 34)

Scene 35

(Scene goes to the wedding. The music is playing and Danny has just walked down the isle, opposite of a normal human wedding.)

Guard #3: "Do you, Christa, take Danny Phantom to be your lawfully ghostly husband?"

Christa: (smiles) "I do."

Guard #3: "And do you Danny Phantom take Christa to be your lawfully ghostly wife? And to death shall you…Umm…What am I saying? Ghosts are already dead anyway."

Danny: (to himself) "Not me."

Christa: "Danny, aren't you going to say something?"

Danny: (gulps) "I do." (looks down)

Guard #3: "Then, you may kiss the bride!" (As Christa leans in to kiss Danny, Danny pulls out the thermos.)

Danny: "Kiss this, ghost girl!" (Christa is sucked up by the thermos.)

Christa: "What?! Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

Guard #3: "Get him!" (Danny uses his ghostly wail to defeat all the ghosts present. Then, he picks up Sam and becomes invisible.)

Sam: (disgusted) "You idiot! You weren't supposed to say 'I do'. You're now married to her!"

Danny: "Actually, the preacher was a fake, we didn't kiss, and we never signed their precious contract. I learned about weddings in the ghost zone because I was curious. I am a ghost after all…(blushes) And someday I'll get married, and I want to be married through both ghost and human traditions. That's the only way to satisfy me."

Sam: (blushes) "I see. We've got to go find Jazz and Paulina."

Danny: "Paulina?" (Danny flies off to get Paulina and Jazz.)

Jazz: "Oh Da…I mean Ghost Boy. How nice to see you."

Paulina: "These cuffs are hurting my flawless hands."

Danny: "Hold on, I'll get you out." (He opens the cell.)

Sam: "Could you hold on a second. I need a picture."

Danny and Jazz: "SAM!"

Sam: "Kidding, kidding." (Danny breaks the shackles on Paulina.)

Paulina: (Now hugging Danny.) "My hero! Now, how about that date."

Danny: "I have no clue what you're taking about, but ok."

(End of scene 35)

Scene 36

(Scene is back at Danny's house. Danny Phantom flew Paulina back home and is now talking to Jazz and Sam.)

Danny: "So, what's all this talk about a date?"

Sam: "Uhhh…"

Jazz: "We made a deal with Paulina. You, as Danny Phantom, are going on a date with Paulina after school tomorrow."

Danny: "Great. Not a good idea. I like Paulina, but I can't be seen."

Jazz: "It's at a fancy restaurant. I made reservations. Please?"

Danny: "Ok."

Sam: "What did you do with Christa?"

Danny: "I gave the thermos to Clock Work to guard. He still has the one with my older version in it."

Jazz: "At least she can't escape…Who's Clock Work?"

Sam: "Long story. What happened to Cupid and the servants?"

Danny: "They all fled. I've got to go and finish some homework." (Danny leaves.)

Sam: "We made a great team together."

Jazz: "Yeah, friends?"

Sam: "In your dreams, I got to go. We could hang out every once in a while. (Heads out the door.) P.S. Danny came to my party." (Sam is gone.)

Jazz: "Danny!"

(End of Scene 36)


	10. Love Struck

-1Scene 37

(Paulina and Danny Phantom are sitting in a fancy restaurant. Paulina is taking lots of pictures.)

Paulina: "I can't believe I helped save you!"

Danny: "Neither can I. Listen, I don't think it's a good idea that we date. I have enemies you know."

Paulina: "That doesn't matter."

Danny: "I allow us to date, but I'm breaking up with you if any ghosts hurt you or discover we're dating." (Valerie flies in.)

Valerie: "Ghost Boy, I don't care if you're on a date."

Danny: "And now here's where I break up with you and flee. You should consider Danny and Paulina Fenton." (Danny leaves.)

Paulina: (to Valerie) "You wrecked my date! I finally got the chance to date my prince charming and you ruin it! (Paulina is in tears by now.) At least I have these pictures. (Valerie destroys the camera.) and now, I don't! Noooo! You'll pay!" (Valerie leaves.)

Waiter: "Miss Paulina, here's your bill. The damage to the restaurant is included."

Paulina: "You'll definitely pay. Not only for wrecking my date, but also the bill, in cash!"

(End of Scene 37)

Scene 38

(Danny and Sam are talking.)

Sam: "So, how'd the date go?"

Danny: "I finally got to date the girl of my dreams without her being controlled by a ghost, and Valerie ruined it."

Sam: "Easy come, easy go."

Danny: "Paulina isn't what I thought she'd be. I guess the chase is better than the catch."

Sam: "How'd Valerie find out?"

Danny: "I told Paulina not to tell her friends where we'd be. The whole school had found out she was dating me. I'm guessing Valerie called every restaurant to find our reservations…"

Sam: (interrupts) "Or watched it on TV."

Danny: "What?!"

Sam: "The media found out and secretly taped your date. It was live on every local news channel…I recorded it for you."

Danny: "I guess it's dangerous for Danny Phantom to date. I'd like to see it."

(End of Scene 38)

Scene 39

(Christa is talking to herself while in her thermos.)

Christa: "The ghost boy will pay! I'm powerless. I don't want to be a princess!" (Meanwhile, Clock Work, who's looking at the future, witnesses someone stealing the thermos containing Christa and disappear out of the corner of his eyes. The ghost is short and has wings. As the mystery ghost is leaving, he mutters under his breath.)

Mystery Ghost: "Things didn't work out with Danny. Christa now has a promise to keep." (Clock Work doesn't even bother to stop him.)

Clock Work: "Hey, come back here! How could this happen? Of course, I always know."

(End of Scene 39)

Scene 40

(Jazz writes in her diary/journal.)

Jazz: "Dear diary, the past week has been crazy. Danny still needs my help. He is so weird. He likes three girls: Valerie, Sam, and Paulina. He may not yet realize he likes Sam, but he does. Valerie likes Danny Fenton, Paulina likes Danny Phantom, and Sam likes plain old Danny. Christa, I won't even start with her. I hear the front door. That could be Mom and Dad. I still think I'm the only responsible adult in this family. I'll write about this past in detail later. That is, how Danny was love struck…"

Maddie: (Yelling) "Jazz, Danny, we're home!"

Jack: (Yelling) "Did any ghosts visit why we were gone?"

Jazz: (Yelling) "Coming! (Writing) later. (to herself) I like it… (Jazz rushes out of the room, pleased.) Love Struck."

(End of Scene 40)

End of Play!!!

MagicPhantom: "Hey dude, it's over. We finished it on Valentine's Day of my freshmen year of high school! This was finished being posted on Christmas Eve!!! Who thinks we should write a sequel? Don't worry, I won't make a sequal in play format!!!"


End file.
